1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method for controlling the torque applied to a tubular connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
In wellbore construction and completion operations, a wellbore is initially formed to access hydrocarbon-bearing formations (e.g., crude oil and/or natural gas) by the use of drilling. Drilling is accomplished by utilizing a drill bit that is mounted on the end of a drill support member, commonly known as a drill string. To drill within the wellbore to a predetermined depth, the drill string is often rotated by a top drive or rotary table on a surface platform or rig, or by a downhole motor mounted towards the lower end of the drill string. After drilling to a predetermined depth, the drill string and drill bit are removed and a section of casing is lowered into the wellbore. An annular area is thus formed between the string of casing and the formation. The casing string is temporarily hung from the surface of the well. A cementing operation is then conducted in order to fill the annular area with cement. The casing string is cemented into the wellbore by circulating cement into the annular area defined between the outer wall of the casing and the borehole. The combination of cement and casing strengthens the wellbore and facilitates the isolation of certain areas of the formation behind the casing for the production of hydrocarbons.
A drilling rig is constructed on the earth's surface to facilitate the insertion and removal of tubular strings (e.g., drill strings or casing strings) into a wellbore. The drilling rig includes a platform and power tools such as an elevator and a spider to engage, assemble, and lower the tubulars into the wellbore. The elevator is suspended above the platform by a draw works that can raise or lower the elevator in relation to the floor of the rig. The spider is mounted in the platform floor. The elevator and spider both have slips that are capable of engaging and releasing a tubular, and are designed to work in tandem. Generally, the spider holds a tubular or tubular string that extends into the wellbore from the platform. The elevator engages a new tubular and aligns it over the tubular being held by the spider. One or more power drives, e.g. a power tong and a spinner, are then used to thread the upper and lower tubulars together. Once the tubulars are joined, the spider disengages the tubular string and the elevator lowers the tubular string through the spider until the elevator and spider are at a predetermined distance from each other. The spider then re-engages the tubular string and the elevator disengages the string and repeats the process. This sequence applies to assembling tubulars for the purpose of drilling, running casing or running wellbore components into the well. The sequence can be reversed to disassemble the tubular string.
Historically, a drilling platform includes a rotary table and a gear to turn the table. In operation, the drill string is lowered by an elevator into the rotary table and held in place by a spider. A Kelly is then threaded to the string and the rotary table is rotated, causing the Kelly and the drill string to rotate. After thirty feet or so of drilling, the Kelly and a section of the string are lifted out of the wellbore and additional drill string is added.
The process of drilling with a Kelly is time-consuming due to the amount of time required to remove the Kelly, add drill string, reengage the Kelly, and rotate the drill string. Because operating time for a rig is very expensive, the time spent drilling with a Kelly quickly equates to substantial cost. In order to address these problems, top drives were developed. Top drive systems are equipped with a motor to provide torque for rotating the drilling string. The quill of the top drive is connected (typically by a threaded connection) to an upper end of the drill pipe in order to transmit torque to the drill pipe.